Harry Potter and the Emerald Eyes
by Morning Twilight
Summary: After Voldemort misreads a prophecy telling of his defeat, he sets off searching for a statue with emerald eyes which he thinks Harry will defeat him with. But has Harry had the eyes all along? (Full summary in A/N)


A/N: I can't believe I am posting yet another story! I said that I'd just keep working on a couple of them and not post anything new, but inspiration struck me! Here's a quick summary:

An ancient prophecy tells of a 'boy with hair of shadows' who will discover the 'eyes of emerald' during the turn of the century. Voldemort stumbles upon this ancient prophecy after reading about a centuries old Greek statue of Zeus with 'emerald eyes'. Anyone can put two and two together and Voldemort's determined to steel the eyes of Zeus, because the prophecy also said that once the 'boy with hair of shadows' learns how to use the eyes, the Dark Lord shall be vanquished from the Earth for good. But is Voldemort right in assuming the eyes are the same? And how does Harry fit into all of this? (Cause we all know Voldemort can't do anything without Harry getting involved somehow!)

Okay, so it wasn't exactly short, but it sounds interesting, right? In this story, I'm assuming Harry is 20 because in CoS, It says Nearly headless Nick had his 500th death-day, and he dies in 1492. That would make it 1992, in which Harry is twelve. Subtract those twelve years, and you get Harry's birth year. (1980 for those who are awful at math!) The turn of the century is 2000. Subtract 1980 from 2000 and you get 20.

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, names, places, etc. are not mine, but J.K. Rowling's. I claim no credit for them and do not intend to gain anything from writing this fanfic other than self-satisfaction.

By the way, I have not planned this story in any way, shape, or form and I'm just writing as I go. (As I do with all my stories.)

Okay, that's probably the longest Author's Note that I've ever written, so on with the story!

***************************************************************************************

Chapter 1: The Prophecy

__

"...and he with the eyes of emerald shall vanquish the Dark Lord, but only after the wrongfully imprisoned are free and the stag, grim, hawk, and wolf unite in a final attempt to help. With the traitor's life willingly given, and life from a loved one unwillingly taken, the wands will be unlocked and the boy with hair of shadows will triumph using the emerald eyes of the hawk and the enemy's weapon. Do you know what this means, Wormtail?" asked Voldemort. 

"N-no, my Lord," replied a short, fat, balding man, cowering in a corner.

"Here," Voldemort said, "let me read this part again. _After the boy receives the tools and the emerald eyes, he shall discover secrets kept from him, secrets that will allow him to defeat his greatest enemy: the Lord of lightning. _Do you not get it, Wormtail?"

Wormtail stared blankly at him. Voldemort sighed.

"You incompetent embarrassment of a wizard!" Voldemort screamed at him. "This prophecy tells of my defeat! The 'boy with hair of shadows' is Harry Potter! There are parts I don't yet understand, but that will come in time."

"But, my Lord, you are not the 'Lord of lightning'," Wormtail pointed out, though he immediately regretted it.

"You dare to question me? 'Lightning' refers to the Avada Kadevra curse and the scar on Potter's forehead, you idiot!" Voldemort roared. "I don't know why I bother with you. Crucio."

Wormtail fell over onto the floor and began shaking uncontrollably from the pain. "Please," he said through gritted teeth. "Please, forgive me my lord, I-I don-don't-"

"Lord Voldemort does not forgive!" Voldemort yelled. "Get up! Now!" Voldemort removed the curse and Wormtail struggled to his feet. He was leaning against the wall for support.

"What can I do for you to make it up? I will do anything. I am sorry. Terribly sorry,"

"Silence," Voldemort commanded. "You will do research for me,"

A look of relief spread over Wormtail's face.

"Do not think it will be easy. I want you to find me every book on Greek architecture that mentions a statue of the god, Zeus. It must have emerald colored eyes and be built after 431 BC. Those eyes are what the prophecy is talking about. They must have some magical power. We have the get the eyes before **they** do." Voldemort said. "I saw it mentioned in a book once, but I don't know where. You must find that statue. Your life depends on it."

Wormtail's look of relief quickly changed to distress.

"I want it in three days."

The look of distress changed to panic. 

Thousands of miles away, the boy with hair of shadows started dreaming...

He was in an open valley, surrounded by majestic-looking mountains. It would have been beautiful if there had not been fear, panic, and the stench of danger in the air.

He looked around and saw many faces he recognized. He saw his headmaster looking very solemn-faced indeed with a tired expression on his face. He saw his best friends and several of his schoolmates. They all looked quite scared. He saw his godfather, his father's best friend, a dark-haired, fun-loving troublemaker. All the joy had been sucked out of his eyes. He saw his old DADA teacher, another of his father's friends. He looked around at the group and saw a few people he didn't know. Then his eyes fell upon two people, a man and a woman, holding each other tightly. The woman had long, dark red hair and the man looked- just like him!

They couldn't be. Those two people could not be his parents. His parents were dead. They've been dead for 16 years.

"Harry," the woman said. "Listen to me and listen to me good. There's a lot that I can't tell you now because you wouldn't understand. I'm coming to you in a dream from the future. Yes, the future. I'm alive again, thanks to Dumbledore, but you'll learn about that later. What I need to tell you now will probably save not only your life, but many others as well."

Harry stared at her and then looked around at the other people and saw that they were all looking at him, but they were frozen and not moving.

"Don't worry about them, Harry, they're frozen in time. Now listen. I know this will be hard for you to understand, but write it down as soon as you wake up because it is inevitable that you will forget. Voldemort is attacking people around every turn. It seems there is no more hope, but there is always hope. Many years ago, a prophecy was written. It describes the downfall of the Dark Lord. It tells of how you defeat him. There is one simple word written wrong and I have found what it is. The word _and_ in the phrase _tools and the emerald eyes_ should be the word_ for. _There are tools that you need to operate, but I can't tell you what they are. You must learn everything else for yourself. Good luck, my son."

Everybody became unfrozen, but Harry only caught a glimpse of them before hurtling into the world of consciousness.

***************************************************************************************

A/N: I think this is a little short, but it explains a lot. I hope that the Italics work because they make things a lot simpler to read. I hope to get a lot of reviews on this, but I'll continue if I don't. Please review, and flames will be used to warm my feet after skiing on Saturday. I really want to know what you think about it, so if you can't think of anything in more detail than just, "Please continue." Then don't review at all. I'd love to know what you think should happen next, since I have only planned the very last part of the story, and a few things in the middle. 

Hope everyone has a good first day of school after break! (I got off on the 23 and had to go back on the 3. That's not even two weeks!) Luckily I only have history homework, and history happens to be my best subject (even though I hate it!) so I can put off doing it till about ten 'o clock. More time for writing!!!


End file.
